The Rain That Always Falls
by jezebel-summonthepolice
Summary: The final Enstallment to the Trilogy. King Yuki is still haunted by Akito, and vows to save his soul. However, could things be disturbed by the reappearance of someone noone expected?Yuki X Tohru and Haru X Tohru. Didn't expect that did ya?
1. The Dust Of Dreams

AN:GUTEN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! My wonderfull readers n.n! I have to say this now, it's been a long time, I have had HEEOWGE writers block but I can finally say

I'M BAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAACK! I have missed fickle writing SOOOO much! I am now finally writing the last enstallment, to: THE RAIN TRILOGY! **dun dun duuuuuuuuun!** Yay for me!

Anyway, this one will be the one that brings it all together. And, as I did with the last one, although if you haven't read the first two or at least the second one it really won't make any sense, here is the synopsis:

In the kingdom of Sohma there was this bloke who had a bunch of kids with a bunch of different wives a lot of stuff happened and he shipped one of 'em off to marry the crazy betrothed wife Kagura (Kyo) who incidentally bore him a red head girl called Keiko. Yuki Haru and Momiji were left behind. Yuki has been grounded since he was born and is not allowed out of his room till his father dies. Daddy goes missing. Yuki thinks he'll never get out. Yuki meets Tohru. Tohru shows him outside world. They are discovered. More stuff happens. Blah.

Yuki becomes King. Tohru and he get hitched. Kyo's little brat gets kidnapped. Yuki's brother Akito is in love with him. Akii-baby DIES. Erm, which brings us to this point. I know to non-jezebel readers this has been a waste f your time. WELL TOO BLINKING BAD IF YOUR NOT GONNA READ IT GO AWAY! (No honestly I'm kidding, please stick around, have some tea…)

Anyway, as it is so often said: On with the flick!

--(BTW, this is a paragraph/scene change marker in my fiks. I didn't use it in the first one so it's all VERY confuzzling)

**The Rain That Always Falls**

**Chapter 1: The Dust of Dreams**

-

The young King of Sohma sat in his drawing room in front of the fire. It had been a whole month now. The flames cracked and hissed at him from their warm position opposite him in the hugely expensive fireplace, indeed fit for a king of Yuki's importance. He didn't feel very royal at this moment however.

"Yuki?" The familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned his head slowly. His soft grey hair fell over his face, half-hiding his grey eyes. Een though she couldn't see his expression properly, Tohru knew it was a sad one.

She knealt next to him, leaning her elbows on the arm of his chair. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She felt his warm hands close around hers. His other hand dragged his fingers through her long brown hair.

"When will you stop blaming yourself Yuki?" She said softly, her brown eyes looking up at him in concern. He looked back down at her, and sighed, his eyes gently closed, eyelashes brushing against the silver hair that framed his face unevenly.

"I can't. It really was all my fault. Momiji wasn't to blame. If I hadn't gone off… But then, I had to… Gaah! I'm so confused!" He let go of her hair and hands and pushed the hair back from his face. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

She couldn't think of anything either. Anything to say, do to make him feel at ease. She rested her head against his shoulder. Since the death of Akito, Yuki hadn't been able to think straight. He'd let his advisors take control of his decisions, as he felt so confused about everything. He'd been in a constant daze since that night, the night when he was brought back from the cruel wilderness that had claimed Akito's life. At first she was sure he was just quietly grieving, but then Tohru came to realise that he blamed himself for everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't drag you into this." He stroked the back of her head. "You're so good to me."

She smiled. "I can't help it." He smiled a little too, which was an achievement in itself. "Let's go to bed. It's late."

-

_It felt like… Burying him was the same as… Caging him… All over again._

Yuki lay awake, the same good window bringing a cool breeze in. It was too cool. Yuki hated to close his beloved window, but since it was still Winter and the Spring was only just arriving, it was too soon to assume it was warm enough to leave it open.

He sat in his window sill, waiting for something. He just didn't know what. He looked out past the glass into the trees. The rooftops. And in the distance, the sea. For a moment a silver cloud shrouded the moon in the sky. It's beauty was obstructed, as if it had been caged and locked away itself.

The thing that scared him the most, was his likeness with Akito. They looked the same. They'd been treated almost in the same way since they were born. And yet it was Akito, not him that had died, though it could have been either.

He remembered the day they brought his body back. The arrow in his chest had been snapped by the rocks tat had crushed his body, mud stained the pale skin that was once even a little more lifelike. He had remembered that only a day or two a go those cold, dead blue lips had embraced his own. Now the only thing that could touch him was Akito's ethereal, unresting spirit. And it tormented him every night. The image of the wolf prince, the beast that called to him through the rain that he'd prayed never to end. It had lasted for days, that rain. It soaked the dust that covered the coffin in which his dead brother's body lay. Turning it to mud, cruel, thick mud that densly shrouded the new cage for the dead prince.

It was the dust that haunted the King's dreams. He woke up most nights in a sweat, having to get out of bed and open the window, breathing in the cold night air. In each dream, he'd be the one in the coffin. But not alone. The cold, adoring lifeless eyes of his brother's ghost would be staring at him in the darkness, penetrating his soul. He was trapped. He couldn't get out. Couldn't escape. The layers of dust and dirt above the coffin stopped him. He couldn't think. His only aim was to get out. To escape. Those rotting fingers embracing him, the sunken flesh of the dead boy's face pressed against his sweating skin. It was the nightmare he begged to end. He begged for death, he prayed for release. Anything to escape his brother's spirit.

And then he'd wake up. Only sheets to trap him. Only the calm sleeping form of his wife to embrace him. The cool air to keep him from dying. He'd breathe, and think and do everything one can't do in nightmares. He'd escaped, but every dream was longer. Every dream lasted just a little bit more to torture him. It seemed like these dreams would become a reality. He knew he had to free his brother from the cage that was his own corpse. But how?

-

The stone felt hard against his fingers. He felt his heart jump as his hand slipped on the vines that grew along the palace walls. He felt a sigh of relief silently escape his chest went his feet found the earth. It was later tonight. He'd have less time before the sun rose to get there and come back. So he went to the stables and took a horse.

He rode through the calm night, whipping through the still wind like a knife through the sea.

_I'm sorry Tohru…. I promised you I wouldn't go again._

Yuki jumped down from the steed and tied it to the gate posts of the Royal Cemetery. He patted it's neck and nimbly went through the graveyard. He slowed down to a walk, taking with him the names of his dead ancestors. He touched each tombstone lightly, and was silent in respect. He thought of their bodies… How they must have looked. The dust that now lay beneath him was once flesh, bone, blood, that walked and lived and prayed, and loved. He remembered that one day, he too would be dust. He wondered how far Akito had gone towards that inevitable finish.

He knealt before the grave. It looked almost like a bed, the slightly raised mound of earth with the tombstone as the headboard. There were white roses just underneath the carved name in the stone. White roses, placed there by white hands, that were as cold as white snow. His hands.

Yuki let his hand slide across the grass that lay over the earth of the grave. A green blanket of the dust. More layers.

He closed his eyes. _I will free you, Akito. I swear, I'll find a way. _

His eyes drifted open once more, and bowed in a final expression of his respect. He stood again. Looking to the sky, he saw the first light of the morning drifting from behind the trees. He watched the moving silhouettes of dark branches swaying in the wind. It was so strong. His hair left his face as a wave of cold wind swept over him.

He closed his eyes. It seemed to wash away the anxiety he was feeling. _I will save your spirit brother._ He smiled. _This wind will sweep away the dust of your grave and release you._

-

AN: YAY! I finished the first chapter of my new enstallment! I think I will do my mad update rush now. Two chapters a day and all that! I've already done 120 pages of may comic strip in a week and a half so it'll be fine if I leave it for a little bit… (Obsessive you say? How dare you! BAD readers! BAD!)

AN2: Haha my Summer hols are 9 weeks long! So unlike all the other times I've done my mad chappie rush I have no reason to!

AN3: Heh… You know like, last year when I said, I'm getting my hair dyed red? Guess what? Next week, I FINALLY AM! (It takes my mum a while to book these things. More than a while…)

AN4: Enjoy the parodies! And since NO-ONE offered to help me wit the title even though I named it Someone.Think.Of.A.Title.For.It, I have thought of a title for the parodies myself. Unhelpfull people… -_glares-_

(They'll get funnier I promise)

**Damn That Bloody Weather Report 1**

Tohru: -_Is holding Yuki's hands in worry-_ When will you sop blaming yourself, Yuki?

Yuki: When you let go of me wit your _sticky hands!_ Ewww!

Tohru: ­_-glares-_

-

Yuki: _-is dreaming-_ N-no…. Akito… No! …Stop it… No…Let me out… No no…

Tohru: For crissake SHUT UP! _–stabs with knife-_

Yuki: X.X

Momiji: OO

AN5: Heh, that last one is because my mum keeps a knife by her bed and my dad snores.

Readers: OO

Jess: HI MUMMY!

OK seriously its for burglars, not because my dad snores… Don't be mislead!

Next chppie soon! I'm s glad I'm doing this again….


	2. Tea Leaves

AN: Hello again! Tis I. Hell, lets just get with the program.

-

**The Rain That Always Falls**

**Chapter 2: Tea Leaves**

-

Haru lifted his head to the door. His brother had just entered. "Yuki…? Where were you?"

"Graveyard."

"Huh? Again?" Haru slapped his forehead. "You're becoming obsessive. Just face it, he's _gone_ Yuki."

"No he's not… He can't go yet. He's trapped."

Haru raised an eyebrow. He stood up and ushered Yuki to a chair and began mock fanning him with a dictionary. "Are you alright? How many strands of hair do you see on my head?"

Yuki glared at him, and Haru flung the book behind him before plonking himself down next to Yuki.

"Seriously… You are feeling OK, right?"

Yuki sighed. "Haru… Is there any way to…bury a body without…_burying_ it?"

Haru stroked his chin with one hand and stared into the fire. "I guess… Burning. Cremation and stuff. Why?"

"No reason."

"Yuki! Haru! Come on come on come on come on come on!"Momiji's familiar voice echoed through the halls of the palace as he ran into the drawing room, all a fluster with excitement. (As per usual.) "Kyo's back!"

Haru smiled and turned to Yuki to say something, only to find that Yuki had already torn out of the room like an excited flash of lightening.

He grabbed his brother, almost crushing his young neice. "Nice to see you too!" Yelled Kyo, tripping over his daughter and falling ontop of Yuki in a heap on the floor.

Keiko jumped on too.

"I'm so glad you're back! I've been needing to talk to you so bad…"Yuki closed his eyes and grinned.

Kyo leant on his hands and looked down at his brother. "When summer comes, you're gonna try and tan, right?"

"Yes!" Yuki laughed.

Kyo got up and dusted himself off. Keiko ran between his legs and pounced on the king. Yuki laughed. "Hey… How's my favourite neice?"

She just grinned. Kyo smiled. "She's still not so good with the whole talking thing."

Momiji and Haru were standing by the Drawing room door. Momiji was grinning, his blue eyes lit up.

Kyo did a double take. "Momiji…. Have you grown in the last month?"

Momiji nodded. He was nearly as tall as Haru. His eyes weren't so huge and he generally didn't look so young. Haru had to actually lift up his arm above his shoulder to ruffle his hair. It was alarming how quickly he'd grown.

Haru smiled. "Did you hear 'bout the wedding?"

Kyo grinned. "Nope. Who's getting' hitched?"

Haru poked the blonde in the back, and Momiji stumbled forward. Kyo's eyes widened. "No _way!"_

Momiji blushed. Yuki got to his feet, and picking up Keiko said, "To one of our distant cousins. Her names'….Rin…?"

Kyo nearly fell over backwards. Haru burst out laughing. "No… That's the next in line if anything were to happen to Momiji's fiancé, _Kisa."_

Momiji slung an arm round Kyo's shoulder and whispered. "She's the ginger one that came to your wedding."

Kyo smirked. "You mean the short one?"

Momiji thwacked him on the back of the head. Keiko laughed. "She's a total babe now apparently! She' grown as much as me!"

"Just watch out she doesn't get taller than you."

The taller members of the company started to snigger. Momiji sighed. "Why can't you just be polite and nice?"

"We're your big bros. It's or job!"

-

"OK… this should be private enough." Yuki locked the bathroom door connected to his bedroom.

Kyo sat in the empty bathtub, and Yuki sat on the floor under the sink, leaning against the floor-cupboard.

"Now this better be important or I'll put you in there like I used to."

Yuki laughed and looked at the cupboard behind him. "I wouldn't fit anymore, I was smaller back then."

"Ah…We're _old_ my brother!"

"You maybe. I'm still not a dad yet."

"_Yet."_

Yuki smiled. "So how're you?"

"You know how I am, I wrote to you remember? All is well with me. Now what's up with you. You said you needed to talk."

Yuki fidgeted. "Yeah, I guess…"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"I can't…. Get over it."

"Get over… Akito's death?"

"No…. The fact that he's dead." Kyo ignored the fact that they were kind of the same thing, and let him continue. "He's… _haunting me._" Yuki's eyes seemed to glaze over. He hugged his knees and leant one side of his head on the tops of them, letting his grey hair slide over the top. "I need to release him from the grave… And I think I know how. But…I know it's going to upset Tohru."

"What do you want to do?"

"I need to take his body to a place where he should be… and then burn it."

"And scatter his ashes in the open air, right?"

"Exactly. You understand, don't you?"

"'Course. You both need to be free, and he can't free himself, so you have to do it for him."

"I knew you'd get it." Yuki smiled, his head still resting on his knees.

"Yeah, well I'm your brother so I know you better than anyone."

"_Half_ brother."

Kyo threw a sponge at him. "Hey!" Yuki threw a bar of soap back. Kyo pulled the shower head down off the hook and sprayed Yuki till he was soaked.

Yuki wiped the dripping hair out of his eyes and glared at Kyo, who incidentally was laughing his head off. Yuki jumped into the bath and turned on the tap. He grabbed the shower head, and it miraculously started to rain on Kyo's head.

Yuki smiled begrudgingly. "Look Kyo, April showers."

Kyo stood in the bath, completely soaked, with water rising up to his ankles and a shower hosing him down. "Let me get my umbrella."

-

Tohru sat in the drawing room with Haru, a cup of tea in her hand, infront of the huge fireplace.

"It just feels like… Kyo is the only person he can talk to. It's like his life starts and ends with Kyo. The time between is just preparation for when he comes to visit."

"Well… They are brothers. Kyo just… He's like Yuki's best friend. He loves you, but in a different way." Haru took a sip of Tohru's tea. She playfully thwacked him round the side of the head. He grinned.

"I just wish he'd open up to me like he does to Kyo."She said quietly, drinking the last of her tea, and swilling the tea leaves around in the bottom of her cup.

"Well… He's always afraid that he'll upset you or you'll stop loving him. If Kyo gets angry he's got no choice but to make up because their brothers. But you can leave if you want to."

"Yeah…"

"What… you want to?"

"Sometimes I do." Tohru put the empty cup down on the side table by the couch. "But not very much. Imean, I love him, of course I do, but sometimes it feels like I'm not so important to him."

"He loves you."

"I know. But sometimes he makes it hard for me to love him back."

-

"That settles it. I'm going tonight."

Kyo towelled his hair dry and tossed the towel to his brother. "Just be careful OK? Every time you have an idea like this something bad happens to you."

"Yeah yeah… I'm not so ignorant this time."

"I wish you'd take me with you…"

"Nope. This is something he'd need me to do alone."Yuki jumped onto the end of his bed and shook all the remaining water out of his hair.

"Thanks…" Said Kyo, wiping the spray off his face. "I do worry about you sometimes. You always say you're fine and then you go breaking yourself."

Yuki smiled. "This time, I know I will be fine. I've been going on my own to the centre of the city at night. I'm fine. Honestly."

"You better be."

-

AN: I feel bad now…. Yuki fans are gonna hate Tohru…. And Tohru fans are gonna hate ME! …meh well, too bad.

AN2: Well… It is going to get more… _eventfull_ starting next chappie as you can imagine.

AN3 … I hope I haven't used rain too much in thse fics, coz there's gonna be summore I'll tell you that now! Geez…. This Kingdom is worse than Scotland. ;;

**Damn That Bloody Weather Report 2**

Yuki: This should be private enough… _-turns around to find Kyo applying lipstick-_

Kyo­: ­_-pouts-_ OK big boy…

Yuki: OMG… Oo

-

Haru: _-drinks Tohru's tea-_

Tohru: ­HEY! _–throws tea in Haru's face-_

Haru: GAAAAHH! It's burns! _–left side of face is melting-_

Momiji: _-runs past dressed as papier mache monkey- _The PHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANtom of the opera is here…

Tohru: Oh dear.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

AN: wOOt! Chapter 3 already! Hey, does anyone know if you can controll alert messages about your fics or not? Because I don't think anyone of my regulars have read this yet… -ponders-

Anyway, I promised more action etc. so here ya go!

-

**The Rain That Always Falls**

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

**-**

The white haired Prince strode along the corridor on the floor of the princes' bedrooms. He couldn't sleep. He had the strangest feeling… As if something was happening that was out of his control.

He peered into The Kings' room. Maybe they'd had a fight or something. No, the air in here was still calm and peaceful. But something was not right. Tohru lay alone in bed. Maybe they'd had a fight after all?

Haru looked to the window. It was open, the curtains blowing wildly due to the strong pre-Spring winds. The calm before the storm. Haru was aware that every year in that kingdom, there was a dry spell before spring. Howling winds replaced the rain. It lasted for a few weeks usually, and then, just as the wind dissipated, the rain came. It would shower the whole country, in thick sheets. This year the calm before hand had begun particularly early. It had lasted a long time. It was cold and dry. But Haru wondered how much it would rain when the dry ended?

"Hold on a second…" Haru marched up to the window sill and looked out of it to the ground. He saw the figure of his older brother let go of the vines and land with a tap to the ground. "Yuki!"

The boy looked up and saw him, but before Haru could ask him where he was going, he was running full tilt around the palace to the gates. He wasn't even taking a horse.

_Yuki… You don't even realise how thin the ice you're treading on is. _He shut the window, and sat on the end of Tohru's bed. How to tell her that she was right to be suspicious? _Yuki, you're going to lose her. You owe her more than this._

_­_-

Yuki ran as fast as he could to the stables. He knew Haru would tell the others, and then he would have the guards hunting him down.

He took the first horse he found, which to his horror was a huge black stallion. _Ah well, I guess he'll be faster…_

He spurred on the steed, and began to travel through the city.

-

Haru flung on a cloak and made for the huge doors."Haru, wait!"He looked to the great staircase. Tohru was standing there in her dressing-gown.

"Tohru…. It's Yuki, he-"

"I know. Haru, send someone else, I just don't want _you_ to go. Last time this happened you left and I was all alone. Just… Please stay with me."

Haru stood silently in the great hall, only metres away from the door, but a shout away from Tohru. He looked to the door, and then back at her, and sighed. "Alright."

Tohru waited till he got up the stairs to where she was, and then took his hand in her cold one.

Haru stopped, and looked down at their hands. Hers was shaking.

-

Kyo walked through the corridor, his eyes darting around for any sign of Yuki, but he had already gone. And they knew it. Haru and Tohru. They knew it. That was why they were…

He had gone to Tohru's room to look for Yuki and see if he had already left. And he had come at the wrong time. The door was open. He didn't make a sound. The two of them didn't see him. Didn't know he was there.

Their lips touched. Their hands met. A passionate embrace passed between the two of them, like a passing thought, a fleeting memory. Their breathe merged and their hands touched eachother's briefly as they ravaged eachother's hair. His lips against her cold face, her cold hands.

Tohru and Haru sat on the bed that Yuki shared with her, together. Betraying his brother and her husband together, not even discreet enough to close the door.

It was as if Kyo's heart was breaking in Yuki's absense. Just as his brother would have, he didn't shout, or tear the two apart. He gently pushed the door shut and let them continue to tear Yuki apart without him their. His brother and wife.

He stopped going down the stairs and sat down, hitting the stair with his fist. He frowned and denied tears of rage. He couldn't believe two such loyal friends would do such a thing to someone who trusted and loved them.

Worst of all, when Yuki came back, he wouldn't know. And Kyo would. He'd be obliged to tell him, and he didn't think he'd be able to do it. Break his brother's heart with a single phrase. It wasn't fair of Tohru and Haru. And he didn't understand it.

-

Yuki stopped his horse on the highway. The surrounding forest blew with the wind, and his hair was caught in his eyes. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, and a lump in his throat. He wiped his eyes. It was like tears were coming out on their own.

He shook his head, and spurred on his horse. Part of him made himself believe there was nothing wrong. But it was as if the wind brought a great sadness with it. It wasn't cold. He couldn't feel the cold. He couldn't feel anything. He wanted to turn around and go back to the woman he loved and who loved him. But he knew he had to ride on.

He rode through the wind and pulled into the graveyard. It looked like the first of the rainstorms was about to begin. As if the quiet before the chaos was just about to end.

He rode through the graveyard on his horse, walking. The wind had begun to howl, and black clouds rode across the sky, blocking the light of the moon. Yuki stepped off his horse, and using only his hands, began to dig through the dust of dreams.

He dug for about an hour. Then came the rain. Great sheets of it poured down, soaking everything. The ground was drenched in half an hour, the rain making huge puddles that spilled into the huge hold Yuki had dug. He hoped the coffin wasn't too deep down. If he had to go much deeper and got stuck, at the rate this rain was falling it could be disastrous.

Finally he had unearthed the coffin. This was the part he was scared of. He pulled it up awkwardly, slipping in the mud and pulling down loose clumps of ground. Without the coffin to stand on, the bottom of the hole was much deeper, and Yuki was worried he wouldn't be able to get out and the rain would keep falling. Luckily the horse came over and looked down into the hold where Yuki was.

It dipped it's head down and the reigns fell over it's head within Yuki's grasp. He gripped them and the horse obediently walked backwards at Yuki's request. This stallion was a gentleman after all.

When He was out, Yuki pulled the coffin up with the help of the horse and all his strength. Finally it lay in the watery grass, surrounded by mud.

Yuki looked at it, debating whether he really wanted to do this. But he remembered that it wasn't a case of wanting to. It was a case of needing to.

He prised open the coffin, and slid off the lid. He looked into the it cautiously, and his eyes froze onto the image below. His eyes watered, and he felt sick. He started to sob uncontrollably. His back arched as he vomited on the grass. He gripped the mud and grass with his hands and tried to wipe away the tears with his hand.

When he'd recovered, the tears still fell, but more so as he lifted the half rotten body of his brother into his arms. He draped it across the horse and led the whinnying creature out, shaking and crying still.

The uncontrollable urge to run was overwhelming. When he opened the coffin, it felt like he was looking at a decomposing image of himself. The sunken flesh, the maggots, the white skin, the green septic wounds that never healed. They all reeked of death. A body should never be allowed to be desanctified like that. The soul's temple, desecrated by neglect. The putrid flesh practically dripping from the visible skeleton that once housed a soul, and now imprisoned it. Akito's soul was trapped inside a collapsing temple, on that threatened to crush and asphyxiate his soul. Yuki had to set it free, not only for Akito, but for himself.

Yuki led the horse down the highway, whimpering like a child. He felt more sure of his actions than ever, but just seeing what had become of his brother and what would become of him was enough to send him into a fit of sobs and tears.

He was soon dragging his feet through what seemed like a torrent of water. The great rain of The Sohma Kingdom had come, and like a monsoon, it would not rest till it had drowned and destroyed. Yuki looked cautiously at the body on the horse's back. How could he burn it in this rain?

-

AN: ….Eeeewwwwww… I just read what I wrote and it is ICKY!

AN2: Sorry about the wait. I got really into Silver Chaos and didn't want to write. Oh the Gayness…. (Seriously don't look it up when your parents are in the room.)

AN3: I can't get over it! EW! Akito's rotting all over the place! Don't wanna kiss him NOW do you Yuki?

Yuki: Well…

Jez: Oo

**Damn That Bloody Weather Report** **3**

Yuki: -_opens coffin-_

Akito: X . X …._-sits up-_ I vont to suck your BLOOD! Blah! Blah! _–coughs up dead mouse-_ Eww…

Yuki: That's what you get when you sleep with your mouth open.

-

Yuki: _-pukes everywhere at icky Akito-_ …

Narrator: 'Yuki looked at it, debating whether he really wanted to do this. But he remembered that it wasn't a case of wanting to. It was a case of needing to.'

Yuki: _-gets out permanent marker- _ Hee hee hee…


	4. The Traitor Prince

AN: I got word from my readers that the last chapter was icky and cruel. Well get used to it! I love (As I tell people constantly) victimising my nice characters, because it makes them OH so CUTE!

AN2: I'm getting into the soundtrack for the movie Plunkett and Macleane. It's another Brit Movie. It's wicked. It's about sexy Highwaymen. What's not to like? Anyway, there's this character called Rebeca who seems like a bee-aah-ch played by Liv Tyler (Steven's daughter: I DON'T WANNA MISS A THAYNG!) and then you find out she's in love with Macleane (Played by Johnny lee Miller who's almost as pretty faced as a bishounen! I love him!)and he nearly gets hung and he's clutching the necklace she gives him to buy his way out of it –even though for some reason he doesn't- and its all really sweet and I love him. Anyway, in the bit before he dies and he's in prison (In chains: nyahahahah! So cute! X3 Poor Macleane!) and she comes to see him and they play this sad romantic music, and I'm listening to it as I'm writing, and as you all know, I NEED MY CHOONS. So I just thought I'd tell ya'll bout that song. (It's called Rebecca and it's from Plunkett and Macleane if you want to track it down, trust me, it's worth it!)

AN3: Man that last AN was long…. Anyway; on with le ficlet!

AN4: Before anyone mentions it, I am now aware that desactified isn't a word. My apologises, I was being stoopid.

-

**The Rain That Always Falls**

**Chapter 4: The Traitor Prince**

**-**

Tohru lay in bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She felt the unfamiliar arms wrapped around her, and Haru's breath on the side of her neck. The more she thought, the harder she had to try not to cry. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks and her mouth twisted. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She didn't understand. Why? Why had she done it? She had performed the worst betrayal, and now there was no turning back. Haru had been given the same freedom with her as Yuki. She hadn't stopped him. She'd told him she wanted him, needed him. It wasn't love. Of course not. It was loneliness.

Over the past month, Yuki had been so distracted. So distant. It was like he was a completely different person. He was in there somewhere, but she couldn't find his real personality.

She felt Haru move next to her. She looked at him sadly. He was still asleep after the night before. She winced to think of it. How could she do this to her husband? She looked down at Haru. That night… Everything had seemed so clear. Why he had always been so kind and nice to her. Why he had always comforted her and had worn such a blank expression around her.

Haru was in love with her. He had told her that night. His eyes had glinted in the moonlight as he told her.

_Haru held Tohru's face in trembling hands. His expression showed more emotion than she'd ever seen him express before. "Tohru… I…"_

_He touched her lips with his own, and his headslipped gently past hers to lean on her shoulder. "I'm in love with you. That's why… We…Can't-…"_

"_But I want it." Tohru held him, and then pulled him back from her shoulder, to kiss him full on the lips. She closed her eyes, and felt the moisture on his cheeks rub against hers, feeling his flushed skin and trembling hands. This was love. A love so real she'd felt it form only two people. One was off in this earth-drowning storm, the other was safe in her embrace. It should have been the other way around._

Haru was a traitor, much as it was her own fault. Given the chance to finally let his feelings out, having stepped aside to give his brother a chance at happiness, Tohru had given him a kind of clearance. Thinking she loved him back, Haru had poured his heart out after so long, and she had made him a traitor to the person to whom he had tried so long to remain loyal. She was the real traitor. She had betrayed her husband. She had betrayed Haru.

-

Yuki felt the rain beating down on his back. The morning was come. But the rain remained after such a long dry spell, the clouds had torn apart to give way to a cascade of water. The temperature wasn't too cold, but the water was the hard kind of rain that seemed to tear the skin it landed on with it's cold weight. Hard water.

The highway looked like rapids, the water rushing through, sweeping up everything in it's path. It was already a few inches deep, and Yuki feared how far he had to go. He knew where he was going. The mountain that housed the Sohma wolves. The place he had found Akito and Keiko.

He waded through the cold water, his clothes weighed down by the liquid. He found it too tough to walk with all the weight, so he took his cloak off and sent it floating down the stream path. He would take off all his clothes before getting on that horse with Akito.

The mountain came into view. He still had far to go, but at least it was in sight, over the mahogany trees.

The water was making the horse's coat wet. When he walked, he rose up and down, and his black coat was dripping. Akito's body was continually sliding off. The horse didn't like the water either, since large logs and pieces of driftwood were constantly drifting quickly down the path of water, that was travelling in the opposite direction.

Something large and black was floating quickly down the knee-deep water now. Yuki watched it. It was heavy and coming fast. As it got closer, he saw that it was the body of a wolf. He held the horse's reigns as it reared and shied, obviously fearing the wolf, but he couldn't hold on for long. The horse bolted in the other direction, Akito's body plunging under the icy water. Yuki delved in for it, soaking his skin and slipping on the loose dirt beneath the water.

He grabbed the body and sat in the freezing water. Could he make it? To the mountain? At the rate this water was rising he could be in big trouble. And with no horse he had no chance of riding back. And now he'd be carrying his brother's body. And he knew no way of burning it.

He knew he'd have to find a way. The mountain wasn't too far now. He couldn't leave the body now. he'd come too far to turn back. He picked the limp corpse up in his arms, and carried it, wading through the water with caution. He didn't want to think about why the body was so light. Knowing that the amount of flesh that had rotted and fallen off with its decomposition was making him sick.

-

The Palace was once again in an uproar. Not only because Yuki was gone, but because since someone left the cellar window –that was ground level- open, the entire cellar was flooded and the water was rising.

Now the stairs to the cellar were flooded. It was panicking everyone. If the water continued to rise and the rain kept falling this heavily, they'd have to be moved from the palace. But that concept wasn't looking good, since the streets were flooded aswell.

The search party had ridden out that morning through the water. Momiji was with them. The other two princes had seemed reluctant for some reason.

Now Haru, Tohru and Kyo were alone upstairs. They were in a strange silence. Tohru and Haru looked at eachother. "Kyo-kun…?" Tohru said quietly. "Is… Something wrong?"

Kyo looked at them both. He narrowed his eyes with disgust, and stood up. He slammed the door behind him, which was quickly opened as Haru and Tohru followed him.

"Kyo, what's going on?"

"What do you think?" Shouted the Prince. He spun around, his eyes flaring. He glared at the two of them. "I saw you last night. And I heard you too. Don't think I'm not telling Yuki when he comes back! I knew you were big trouble from the start, Tohru, but I never thought you'd be such a whore!"

Kyo's face glanced off to the side. A couple of blood drops splattered the wallpaper grotesquely. Haru rubbed his fist. Kyo turned his head back. His nose was bleeding. "You bastard. You…_Bastard._" He turned away from his brother and sister-in-law, and walked back down the corridor. "Well if Yuki drowns in the floods you have a bitch to fall back on don't you Haru?"

Haru watched as his brother walked away. He deserved that comment. If Yuki died, he was the next in line to take the throne. And since Tohru was Queen, he'd be the one who married her. It was as if they'd already been to the funeral.

-

AN: Next chap even more emotional. Next chap is tha big fishy!

AN2: Excuse the nasty language. –_puts tape over Kyo's mouth-_

**Damn That Bloody Weather Report 4**

Narrator: "He would take off all his clothes before getting on that horse with Akito."

Yuki: _-sweat sweat- _ Boy, this IS a long way to go… Maybe I'll take off my shirt too?

Yuki fangirls hiding in bushes: OO _–swoon-_

Yuki: Ah…. But maybe I'll take off my boots and pants aswell?

Yuki fangirls hiding in bushes: _-swoon- _OO _–fish out clothes from flood and frame them-_

Yuki: Ah… but this underwear…

Narrator: "Suddenly the bodies of hundreds of unconscious girls floated down the river…"

-

Kyo: I knew you were trouble from the start, Tohru, but I never knew you were so a HO! _–puts hands on hips-_ And ya know bro, you ain't much better either.

Haru: _-tosses hair- _I'm notchur BRA! An' fo-yo-inFO, I too am a HO-

Momiji: Well guys I'm off to the search party!

Haru and Kyo: _-clear throats-_ Urm.. yeah we're gonna go watch football and drink some beer. _–have cat fight-_

Tohru: O.O


	5. Golden Storm

**AN:** Okies. Man. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE. This might bee the last fic I ever write, so I was thinking of actually finishing it. Just for old time's sake. It may be a while for me to update each chapter because I am at school, but maybe I can get this done to end the trilogy I so happily set out to do.

-

**The Rain That Always Falls**

**Chapter 5: Golden Storm**

-

The King barely out of adolescence dragged the corpse behind him, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes. The rain was dripping through his shirt which was sticking to his body. He blinked the water from his eyes. He had to get out of the floods, not only because he had to burn his brother's body, but because he couldn't swim.

He clambered up the hill side, his hands delving into consuming black mus. Rocks slid out of place above him and the mud with it's myriad of rocks and old roots of trees came crashing upon him, sending him backwards into the stream of water. He floated for a few moments before his head dropped under. He closed his eyes, tried to scream and found his mouth just filled with murky black liquid. He was still holding Akito by the back of his collar and his other hand flailed helplessly above the water. Something struck the back of it, and quickly it found a grip on a branch and pulled himself above water. He stayed there for a few moments, and found he was staring up into a little cluster of trees growing up the muddy forest hillside onto the ledge.

He began to use them as supports, clinging from one tree to another, pulling his way out of the black and into the open air, choked with water though it was. He could see the foot of the mountain even now, water cascading down it like waterfalls. Above him, the sky seemed to break open, as thunder whipped the air in tongues of fierce white light. His country would be underwater soon.

-

Kyo paced the main hall, avoiding everyone and anyone. He could only think of their faces, so guilty and repentant. They knew what they had been doing was wrong. All wrong. Yet they had done it. Why? Why had they? There was no reasonable explanation. He knew Tohru would use him one day. He'd known from the moment he'd seen her. He'd known something was wrong with her. And his own brother, Haru, to betray his kin was unthinkable. This was the stuff duels and family feuds were forged with.

Outside the rain thundered on the roof. It streamed down the windows so thickly that it was like looking through an ocean into a murky grey world of rippling chaos. Kyo thought of Yuki. The rain always made him think of Yuki. He was the same, pale grey colour. His hair looked like water was shimmering on it. He was like a boy made of glass. Fragile.

Haru wasn't going after him. No. He was too busy sleeping with his wife. But he had to. No matter what became of the country, even though he was the ruler in second behind Yuki, he had to find him. Find him and tell him. But then… Did he have the heart?

In any event, when Yuki went missing, Kyo followed. That was the way of the monarchy. An unwritten rule. In two hundred years' time, when their descendant Yuki Jr went running off, Kyo Jr would follow him. Or at least he would if they actually existed... maybe…?

Kyo strode out of the drawing room and into the main hall. He flung open the doors, and stepped back as the floor was flooded with water. It had risen up the steps. There were people sitting on their roofs with wooden board over their heads to keep off the rain, just waiting for a rescue or for the sky's wound to cease it's bleeding and heal quickly.

As he waded down the steps, he realised he'd have to swim round to close the doors and keep the water out. He had to stop it from getting into the palace and drowning the rest of his kin and the servants. He swam round and began pushing the left door. It was tricky. So much water was already in, and it was a heavy door. But he pushed with all his might. Finally it closed, and he realised the other one had closed too. How could that be?

He looked across the two doors, and his eyes grew wide. "No… I-… It can't be…?"

A man in his forties, with long dark hair down to his shoulders with streaks of silver, and eyes that creased in the corners as he smiled, stared back at him. The rain curled the ends of his hair, and dripped down his face past the greying stubble. He smiled quietly at the young man, recognition making both hearts beat faster and the tears prick in long forgotten eyes.

"F… Father…?"

-

Yuki lay on the summit. It was slender and as he lay his feet and head were inches away from the edge. He was panting, the rain falling in his eyes, cold against his tired skin. Akito's body lay next to him. There was no fire. No fire at all. How then? Should he set his brother on this cold mountain till the rain washed the body down and drank it into it's muddy graveyard? No. No burials. He had to be free. Just a cloud of ashes rising above the trees. But there was no way.

Thunder cracked and the sky erupted like a volcano. Light blinding the king and made him shut his eyes. When he opened them again, the sky was gold. Not silver, gold. He sat up.

All around him, the forest was swaying. Gold fire stretching up to the sky and waving with the wind. He laughed. A short one which exploded into rib cage rattling peals of laughter. But it dispersed, and soon he was shaking, his own raindrops cascading down his face onto that of his brother.

"Is it an apocalypse? Haha… I don't know anymore. But suddenly I just feel like everything is coming to an end. Like… My whole world is folding itself up from something really big… to something… something very small. I'm sorry… Akito, I'm sorry." He leaned down until his tears mingled with the rain on his brother's face, and kissed the grey forehead. "goodbye." He whispered, his lips just touching the pallid skin, his eyes only half open.

And then he carried his brother a little way down the mountain, and laid it gently across a strong layer of branches, and watched as his brother was quickly consumed by flames. He smiled a little, and closed his eyes.

"Be free, brother."

-

An: wOOt! Know what? That only took me 15 minutes!! XD I'll write another chapter!!!

**Damn The Bloody Weather Report 5**

Yuki: -_having kissed Akito Goodbye and watching him burn-_ go on… burn faster…. _–the body burns up completely-_ Uggh!!! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!!!! I kissed the dead scaly man!!! Icky icky!!!

(he wanted to wait till Akito was 'free' before he reacted so as not to hurt his poor ickle feelings)

-

Kyo: -_sees his long lost father-_ … Papa…? PAPA??? ;; I haff meessed joo soooooo muchos!!! Es muy dificil donder no con tu!!! –_weeps in bad Spanish-_

Daddy: … er…. Ew.


End file.
